


Santa's Vacation Home

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Alex and Michael get away for Christmas...gift piece for Malex Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2020





	Santa's Vacation Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moderngenius94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/gifts).



> This is a gift for [ Phoenix ](http://moderngenius94.tumblr.com) for the 12 Days of Malex: Malex Secret Santa 2020. She's also here on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94)! Check out her work. 
> 
> Thanks to [ Jes ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella) for looking over this for me!

Cold creeped in through the metal of the truck’s cab despite the Chevy’s best efforts to pump heat directly from Satan’s most fiery pit onto Alex and Michael’s shins. Alex watched the plowed snow mounds and dark evergreen trees pass by his window as the approaching dark turned everything from blue, white, and green into shades of grey. Alex had never had a snowy Christmas or even snow that stayed around longer than a day or two at best. He’d never been skiing or snowboarding with a youth group for spring break or been posted somewhere blanketed in snow during a long cold winter. His life always seemed to hand him deserts, sand, and too-hot asphalt. So even with the world turning into sparkling greys and blacks, he was enchanted by everything he and Michael drove past on their way up to the cabin Isobel and Kyle had rented for a Christmas getaway. Things at the hospital had turned hectic and Kyle had found out a week before the big holiday that he wouldn’t be able to get away as planned. Isobel, in an act of magnanimacy, had offered the cabin to Michael and Alex for the holiday weekend instead of letting go of the rental and they’d jumped at the chance to get away from the suffocating, over-enthusiastic shows of holiday spirit they’d been enduring since December 1st.

“They really were serious about getting away,” Michael commented, squinting a little as he concentrated on the road ahead of them. Alex was supposed to be helping him look for a little red sign that said “Santa’s Vacation Home”. He’d rolled his eyes at the name, but when Isobel had shown him the AirBnB listing, he’d secretly wondered how nice a gift he should be getting her for Christmas. (“Oh, don’t worry about it. We’re the first guests so we got it at a really reasonable rate in the hopes we’d leave glowing reviews!”) She’d looked at him and Michael with a knowing smile when they’d jumped at the chance to get away without first hearing the details. 

It wasn’t that he or Michael hated Christmas. In a couple years, they may too have a couple ugly Christmas sweaters in their closet and a favorite Christmas karaoke tune, but after Jesse’s and Louise’s death, it felt like a little too much effort to smile and fake it for their friends. 

“Wait- is that it ahead?” Alex piped up, his eyes catching on something red half buried by a snow mound. 

“Maybe?” Michael said uncertainly. He slowed the truck as they approached and they both squinted out of the windows. Between the increasing darkness and the shadows of the forest around them, it was impossible to make out anything from where they sat.

“Let me go see,” Alex offered, hand already on the door handle to climb out of the truck. 

“No, wait! It might be slick out there, let me go--” 

“I’ll be fine, Guerin. I’ll go slow,” Alex snapped, annoyed at the unspoken assertion that Alex couldn’t handle himself. Michael held up his hands and pressed his lips shut in retreat. Alex wanted to feel bad, _did_ feel bad about snapping, but he hated being coddled because of his leg. Michael usually wasn’t one to say anything, but Alex might have been feeling a little touchy since he’d misstepped earlier that day before Michael had picked him up for the long trip to the mountains and twisted his knee. It’d been smarting ever since and Alex took that as a personal challenge to push through it and prove that he wasn’t hurt. He knew he was being bull-headed, but he didn’t want to ruin their first vacation away together since reuniting by letting his leg get to him. 

As soon as he put his full weight down on his legs he regretted being a hard-headed, stubborn idiot. His knee felt stiff and swollen under his sleeve and he was already grimacing at how it would feel when he was able to take off his prosthesis later. He took a tentative step forward and his leg barked like an untrained dog. Alex grit his teeth and took another step and then another, navigating the mostly dry asphalt to stand in front of the red sign. He brushed some of the snow off with his bare hand and saw “Santa’s Vacation Home” in white lettering. He turned and gave Michael a thumbs-up and Michael pulled the truck into the drive and waited for Alex to limp his way over to the passenger side and climb in. It was too much to expect that Michael, who wouldn’t look away at the worst of times, would not have noticed Alex’s lop-sided gait.

“Your leg hurting?” Michael asked, shooting him a worried look before putting the truck back into drive and starting up the partially covered driveway. 

“A little,” Alex confessed grumpily. There was no way he’d be able to hide his injury from Michael as soon as they got into the house. He was mentally hoping the place had some Ibuprofen. He didn’t want to bring out the heavy hitter painkillers in his bag unless he absolutely had to. 

“Well, we’re almost there. This play had a jacuzzi tub, right? Maybe we can take a bath and it’ll help soothe the muscle or something?” Michael suggested. The faint sexual suggestion under the offer was lost behind the tension in Michael’s voice as he navigated around some deep ruts in the driveway. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Alex agreed, hand going up for the ‘Oh Shit’ grab handle on the truck's ceiling and not finding one. The jostling was not helping the pain in his leg so he flattened his hand against the roof as he tried to brace himself against the bouncing as they rolled forward. No matter how slow Michael drove, it seemed they were always moving too fast to keep from jarring themselves. They fell silent as they continued down the drive until a few winking lights finally came into view. Anticipation filled the trucks cab as they pulled closer to the welcoming glow until they were parked in front of an A-Frame cabin built against the side of a hill. The cabin had a circle driveway that allowed Michael to pull the truck up close to the front entrance. The convenience was appreciated after the rough ride. As soon as Michael cut the engine the cold started leaching through the metal frame to steal away the heat.

“Iz said it would be unlocked with a key under the mat if we needed it,” Michael repeated from memory. “You wanna go ahead and go in and check it out while I get the bags?”

“I can get my own bag,” Alex started hotly, unbuckling his safety belt and pushing it to the side. Michael held up his hands again to stop his protest before he got too far in. 

“Alex, I _know_ you can. You’re a very, very capable individual that I have no doubt could walk across glass without flinching, but _you don’t have to_. Let me just save your knee the extra ten pounds this once and you can get me back by bench pressing me in bed or something,” Michael said, ending with a joke to try and lessen the tension in Alex’s shoulders. Alex stared at him for a moment unflinching and then a small smile creased one corner of his mouth. 

“Bench press you in bed?” he questioned, trying to hold back a full fledged grin and failing miserably. 

“I said what I said,” Michael retorted with a huff, leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms in mock offense. Alex snorted in amusement leaned across the bench seat, placing a quick, loud kiss on Michael’s cheek in apology.

“You’d like that too much,” he answered before scooting back to his side of the bench and opening the truck door. 

“You bet your ass I would,” Michael called after him, opening his own door and stepping out into the frigid night air. He pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket and shoved his hands into them quickly before hunching his shoulders and leaning over the side of the truck to grab his and Alex’s overnight bags. Alex had already limped his way up to the door and Michael watched him open it and step into the golden glow of the house. He hurried behind him thinking about how warm it looked in the house versus out there in the snow and ice. 

As soon as he stepped in, Michael felt the warmth of the house envelope him. He gently kicked the door shut behind him and stood still in the entryway, eyes closed and head tilted back as he soaked in the heat. He’d never understand why people willingly sought out colder climates when they could be warm. 

“You going to stand there all night?” Alex called from further inside. Michael opened his eyes and looked in the direction he thought he’d heard the voice. Alex was standing at the end of the entryway. He had his hands in his pocket and was trying his best to look casual, but Michael noted that most of his weight was shifted onto his left leg.Despite that, he looked good and Michael had to take a personal moment to shake the stars from his eyes as he looked him over. Alex’s good looks never failed to take him off guard when he least expected it. 

“Which way to the bedroom?” Michael asked, hefting the bags up by his side. Alex nodded towards a staircase a few feet from the inside of the door. Michael went and dropped the bags onto the bottom two stairs and then turned to look at Alex. 

“Have you looked around the whole place yet?” Michael asked teasingly, knowing Alex probably hadn’t made it any further than where he was standing. Michael hadn’t been that far behind him getting into the house and while the cabin was small, he didn’t think Alex would purposefully leave him out of the fun of exploring. 

"No, but come look at what the owners left us," Alex said, jerking his head behind him before turning on his heel slowly and leading the way further into the cabin. Michael watched him and despite the limp, he looked as good as ever in his dark blue jeans and black leather jacket. _‘That ass…’_ Michael admired wistfully to himself. 

Alex disappeared around a corner and Michael shook himself out of his admiration of Alex's many fine _ass_ ets to follow him. He peeled off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket while moving in the direction Alex had disappeared. The covered entryway opened into one great room. It had cathedral ceilings with the back wall of the cabin nothing but windows that looked out onto the dark, snow covered forest beyond. Michael could faintly make out some stars through the trees and it made him feel a little less claustrophobic in the press of the forest. There was a large stone fireplace in the far corner of the room with a leather sectional couch in front of it with faux fur throws thrown artfully over it in chocolate browns, greys, and creams. Michael turned his head and found Alex waiting at him behind a dark granite topped kitchen island. There were two bowls and some jars of sugar and flour huddled together on the top with a red bow and ribbon surrounding them. Alex was looking over a piece of paper and Michael walked up behind him to read over his shoulder. 

"Gingerbread?" Michael asked in surprise, eyes looking over what he realized were ingredients sitting on the counter in front of him. He chuckled to himself and Alex looked over at his shoulder at him in curiosity.

"Does gingerbread mean something different to you than it does to me?" Alex asked, smiling at the soft, amused look on Michael’s face. 

"Isobel and I always make lewd gingerbread men for Christmas. We have since high school. It's the one Christmas tradition I have," Michael explained, gently taking the paper from Alex’s hand. "Though this isn't her recipe. It's similar, but she adds more cinnamon and a little cayenne for a kick."

"Wait! What are _lewd_ gingerbread men?" Alex asked, turning his body to lean his right side against the island and pinning Michael with a suspicious look.

"We'd pipe dicks and boobs and ball gags and stuff on then. Sometimes we'd make them with candy. Red hots for the balls, Mike ‘n Ikes for the penises, trimmed down dried apricots for the vulvas..." Michael explained with a mischievous grin. Alex snickered into Michael's shoulder appreciatively. 

"Are you two really thirteen at heart?" Alex asked, eyes still bright with mirth. 

"Parts of us. The rest are fully matured as you well know," Michael said, setting the recipe down and stepping closer into Alex's space, his hand sneaking under the leather jacket to grasp at Alex’s waist. 

"Want to make some cookies?" Alex asked, pretty sure Michael was already distracted from baking by the way he'd started trailing kisses down Alex's jaw towards his neck. 

"Maybe later. Let's go check out the bedroom and get you into something more comfortable?" Michael's voice sent shivers of pleasure down Alex’s spine. 

"I don't know if I can do those stairs right now," Alex admitted apologetically, wrapping his arms affectionately around Michael's neck and leaning closer to let their bodies press into each other. "But that couch looks pretty damn comfortable, so maybe we could….?"

He trailed off when Michael’s grasp changed on his waist, moving to slip under the dark grey cabled sweater he wore under his jacket. Alex felt a sigh leave his body unconsciously at how good it felt to have Michael’s warm hands against his skin and then Michael’s lips were on his, first tender and then with more ardor as Alex opened his mouth and invited him in. Alex pushed himself harder against Michael’s body and Michael responded by tightening his arms around him in return. 

"Fuck, Michael," Alex gasped as Michael moved his mouth from his to return to his jaw and neck but with tongue and teeth, leaving delicious stinging kisses that made Alex feel on fire inside. Michael's hands smoothed down Alex’s body until he was gripping his ass, hands kneading the muscles and making Alex feel weak in the knees. He was melting into the sensations Michael was evoking in him, his fingers tangled into Michael’s curls, and then he was whispering something into Alex’s ear. 

"What?" Alex asked, reluctant to come out of the warm head space he’d been floating in. 

"I said 'Hold on'," Michael repeated with a grin in his voice. Alex had only a moment to feel confused before Michael's body was ducking down and Alex felt his strong hands gripping the backs of his thighs and then lifting him. On reflex, he wrapped his legs around Michael's waist and tightened his hold on his shoulders, a shout of surprise knocked loose from him at unexpected action.

"What are you doing?!" Alex exclaimed, leaning back as far as he could without disrupting their balance and the hold Michael had on him. He fought his knee jerk reaction to fight against the hold.If anyone else had done this, he would've rather fallen to the floor in a fit of pride than let someone carry him, but it was Michael… and Michael would always be the exception to his finely honed, well defined rules of how much he would allow someone else to give to him, how much he would allow someone else to love him. In fact, Alex didn't like to admit to anyone, sometimes even himself, how much he loved when Michael manhandled him like this. 

“As nice as that couch is, we haven’t seen the whole place yet and I really wanna see the bedroom right now,” Michael responded, his eyes dark. “So why don’t you get a good grip on me, just like the one I’ve got on you, and we’ll go tour the upstairs together. Maybe get naked and mess up the sheets before dinner.”

He emphasized his words by flexing his hands against Alex’s ass where they’d naturally gravitated to “for balance”. Alex smiled and shook his head slowly at Michael’s ridiculousness even as Michael turned them and started to make his way back to the stairs and up to the bedroom. Alex held on tightly with his thighs, letting his hands continue to run through Michael’s hair as he ascended towards the bedroom loft area. Once they cleared the half wall, Alex’s heart gave a little lurch of surprise. He felt his mouth drop at how gorgeous the bedroom was. A sleigh style, king-sized bed dominated most of the bedroom, with thick, dark espresso blankets and another brown and grey mottled faux fur blanket artfully draped on it. There were also _so many pillows_ which looked amazing in their matching and complementary tones, but seemed excessive in number for someone like Alex who was happy to have one old, mostly flat pillow under his head. They rounded the corner onto the landing and the view of the rest of the bedroom was blocked and Alex got to appreciate the view of the rest of the cabin from upstairs. 

Alex expected Michael to put him down now that they’d made it upstairs, but he kept walking unil Alex felt his back hitting the mattress. He opened his mouth to say something, but Michael immediately started kissing him again, pushing their bodies until they were both sprawled diagonally across the mattress. Alex let himself be arranged, enjoying the feeling of Michael taking care of him. 

They both started pushing off their jackets, tossing them unceremoniously off the side of the bed, lips barely parting as they began to paw at the hems of each other’s shirts. They did have to part to take those off and Michael felt a laugh bubbling out of him as he started working on his own jeans while Alex did the same with his. They were scrabbling out of their clothes like teenagers with a curfew.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked, a little breathless and already looking deliciously tousled as he squirmed shirtless on the bed, pushing at his jeans and underwear. Michael laughed again before leaning down to give Alex a reassuring kiss before answering. 

“I was only half joking about messing up the sheets, but then I saw this bed and couldn’t stop myself. You’re really very distracting, especially when you’re pressed against me, letting me carry you, and you’re playing with my hair. Think I just developed a very specific kink in the last five minutes,” Michael explained, abandoning his own pants on the floor and reaching forward to take over dragging Alex’s down his thighs. He quickly disengaged Alex’s prosthesis and set it down on the floor by the bed before stripping him completely naked. 

“Fuck… I hate the military, but I love what it’s done to your body,” Michael breathed, bending down and licking a broad stripe up the center valley where Alex’s abdominal muscles were flexed. Alex laughed and knocked his right leg against Michael’s arm pointedly. 

“All the things it’s done to my body?” Alex asked and Michael tensed, realizing what he’d just said. Michael looked up at Alex to see he still had a smile on his face and Michael relaxed as he realized he was teasing him. Michael grabbed Alex’s leg and lifted it, placing it flat along the line of his body. He could tell by the way Alex gasped that the move was not only unexpected, but that he could feel exactly how turned on Michael was by their activities. Michael held his gaze for a moment before bending his head to place slow, deliberate kisses down what was left of Alex’s calf, to his knee, and then grazed his teeth at the beginning of his thigh, drawing a gasp from Alex that made his body throb in response. His hand preceded his descent down Alex’s leg and he could feel the small quivers the muscles gave as he kept moving further and further down. Michael gave a quick check and could see that Alex was still hard against his stomach. He internally gave a sigh of relief that he’d apparently chosen the right thing to do. Alex could tease all he wanted and act like his leg wasn’t a big deal, but Michael knew he still held some aesthetic insecurities about it when they were intimate together. 

“Way to avoid a question,” Alex teased when Michael was only a couple inches from the crease between his thigh and groin. Michael looked up Alex’s body and grinned. He smoothly maneuvered Alex’s leg off his shoulder and back to where the knee joint naturally cradled his hip. Michael moved up and hovered over Alex’s mouth, locking his eyes with Alex’s, giving him a moment to appreciate all the wonderfully intimate ways they fit against each other before speaking.

“I may not say it enough, but I hope you know that I love every, single, fucking, inch of you, past and present.” Michael paused after speaking, watching Alex try to shy away from what he was saying. Michael watched him open his mouth, ready to say something derisive or self-deprecating, but then stop himself. He closed his eyes and Michael watched Alex center himself underneath him, breath through the voices that were obviously in his head and push them out for the time being. It was breathtaking to watch. When he opened his eyes again, Michael smiled down at him. “You are the strongest person I know, and I know some strong ass people.”

“Michael,” Alex said, a note of pleading in his voice. He was reaching the limit of compliments he’d be able to take and Michael knew it so he backed off. As much as he wanted to press every reverent feeling of love and admiration into Alex’s very soul with his words and body, he knew as well as anyone that Alex had to be ready to accept it. 

“Now where were we?” Michael asked, rolling his hips playfully and sparking a wave of pleasure between their bodies. Alex sighed and rolled his hips in retaliation, his lip caught between his teeth, and making Michael groan at the picture he made. They moved against each other like teenagers, their bodies molding against each other for the best friction as their mouths devoured one another. It was quick and messy, keyed up as they were, and at the end of it they laid next to each other, breathing deeply. They were on their backs, shoulders pressed to one another and staring through the sky light at the stars above them. 

“We should clean up,” Alex commented, though he reached out his pinky to hook onto Michael’s next to him. Michael curled his pinky with Alex’s and smiled before turning over onto his side to fully face Alex. Alex mirrored him, a small smile on his own face. Michael reached out and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, smoothing out some of the strands that were standing up messily. He sighed and rested his hand on the smooth skin of Alex’s neck, letting his head hang down to rest on the mattress. He loved this man so much it scared him and if he kept looking at him, Michael knew they’d just end up getting messy again. 

“I'll go get the rag. Then we’ll go make lewd gingerbread men, right?” Michael asked, unable to keep his hand still on Alex’s neck and running his fingers over his jaw as he waited for his answer. 

“Not if you keep touching me like that we won’t,” Alex replied on a shaky breath when Michael traced his kiss-swollen bottom lip with his thumb. “And I think we should make them. Send pictures to Isobel as a thank you for this weekend.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to owe her next Christmas,” Michael agreed. He pulled his hand away reluctantly and sat up. He got up and found his pants on the floor. He dug his phone out of his pants pocket before heading towards the bathroom for a warm rag. He looked over his shoulder at Alex who had rolled back onto his back and was staring once more at the sky. If ever there was a moment he knew he was well and truly gone for Alex Manes, this might have been it. He forced himself to unlock and look at his phone, bringing up his messenger app.

**< Michael> Hey Iz, Alex and I got to the cabin. Thanks for this. It’s really something. The owners left stuff to make gingerbread with, recipe and all. ** **  
****< Izzy> Ooooo, making lewd gingerbread men without me?** **  
****< Michael> Only if it’s okay with you. I know that’s *our* thing and all…** **  
****< Izzy> Only if I can make them with Kyle when he gets off work.** **  
****< Michael> It’s a deal. ** **  
****< Izzy> Send me pictures?** **  
****< Michael> Duh. Merry Christmas, Iz. Love you.** **  
****< Izzy> Merry Christmas, Michael. Love you too!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and have a great holiday season no matter what you're celebrating!


End file.
